


Hyrule's Creation

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Hyrule's creation, and what happened soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyrule's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I didn't think of this theory. I found it in a YouTube video by GameOver Jesse and RMFH. It gave me something to think about and I wrote about it to share with you guys!!

     The morning waxed into the afternoon as the sun rose high over Hyrule Castle Town. People rushed here and there in the bustle of their daily lives.  
     A trio of maidens, performers, could be seen set apart from the chaos in the center of town. A brown clay medium sized bowl sat nearby to collect a few Rupees from passersby. They looked to be sisters… they all had the same eyes.  
     They all dressed in simple brown dresses, scarves over their heads, and they were all barefoot. One held a harp, sitting on a three legged stool. She finished tuning her instrument and strummed a chord. Satisfied, she said nothing, but simply nodded to her sisters, a cue they understood.  
     The maiden with a harp played a soft, ancient melody, one that spoke to the soul and called to times long passed.  
     The other two began to tell a story, neither voice overpowering the other, but contrasting. One voice was quieter, but stronger than a raging fire. The other was slightly louder, but was softer than a summer breeze. As they spoke, a substantial crowd stopped to listen.  
     Their story went something like this.

     Hyrule’s story began millennia ago.  
     4 goddesses, 3 gold, 1 silver, examined the chaos that consumed the cosmos. There was no life, no order, no light.  
     To calm this fitful darkness, one of the goddesses of gold travelled the breadth of the chaos, where the darkness encroached on the heavens. Fire flew behind her as she stilled the tremors and solidified the darkness, creating the basis of Hyrule’s existence: solid, raw power.  
     Disorder still reigned. The next of the three golden goddesses took her sister’s place, her power manifesting as mist rather than fire. She gave the gift of wisdom and the spirit of Law to the world, starting the passage of time.  
     To inhabit this world, to protect it, the third golden goddess came into play. She had no power manifestation, but created life and light, to command and shape the world they were given. These life forms would uphold the law previously given and eventually they would decay, starting the cycle over.  
     The three golden goddesses, their power drained, returned to the fourth goddess, not nearly as measurable in power, but had limitless potential, much like the mortals of this world.    
     The goddesses of gold, their power drained, left this world, its inhabitants, a relic of power, and instructions to the fourth, whose name was Hylia. Long forgotten by mortals today, Hylia was the youngest of the 4, a goddess of spirit and unity.  
     They instructed her to protect the people, or “Hylians” as they soon came to be called, and they would leave, unable to hold divine station. They trusted her with the remnants of their all seeing, all controlling power, and vanished.  
     Nobody knows where they are today, whether they still watch over us, or whether they simply disappeared. The elders say that they live among us, as mortals, powerless and unable to command the universe, but Hylia watches over us still, an all-seeing eye.      Again, nobody knows what form she takes, as such knowledge is lost to us, but yet she guides her people.

     After a time, a boy in green by the name of Link listened to their story.  
     Supposedly, he was to revive the land on behalf of the ancient goddesses, who were unable to intervene.  
     He threw a Rupee to the performers, impressed by their skills. One of the vocalists made eye contact with the Hero, her eyes a bright, piercing green. She didn’t say anything, but gave simply a nod of thanks.  
     But soon the words were forgotten, the melody leaving his mind.  
     After all, it was only a story.


End file.
